regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unforeseen War
The Unforeseen War|The Unforeseen War / The Sudden War Time Period: "Centuries Ago" Sides: Drekis Akuba Part I Akuba invades by surprise. They take Tulwikk (Outlast) in a single day to use as a staging area for an invasion of Kronwikk and Iron Ridge with the end goal of seizing the iron mines. The Tulwikk family, after losing their capital, joins with the Akubain forces, providing intelligence and stability. Meanwhile, a surprise attack on Cawksport sinks most of the Drekissin navy in the Shallow Sea. A few ships remain but are badly damaged, and the main force of the Akubian navy heads to the south sea. Forces are landed in the southern region of Iron Ridge, splitting to attack Kronwikk and Krublin, but the hardened people of Ridge County hold off invading forces with the help of the Dwarven allies. Part II Iron ridge stops the invasion at Whalers Bay, and holds the Akubian forces there. Supplies and reinforcements are attempted through the south sea, but the Akubian navy wins a few key battles, preventing resupply, and capturing Bon' Dundisyr. With the Drekissin fleets gone, Akuba is free to resupply their armies across the entire theater. While their main force sieges Kronwikk and Whalers Bay, a secondary forces pushes across the country taking Renkore and making for Bergshire. Drekissin forces are much more at home in the woods than their Akubian counterparts and the eastern front grinds to a standstill. Akuba makes frequent attempts to capture Bergshire but are rebuked each time. Drekis pushes them back to the plains each time but does not move out beyond tree cover. The siege of Cawksport lasts a year, until disease ravages the defenders and they lay down arms. Kurshwikk is attacked at the start of the Cawksport siege and taken, but cannot be held. Akubian forces retreat after a few months, burning the town as they leave. Wikkthronrarenta decides to rebuild their fleet in secret just west of Fen Den after Kurshwikk is burned. Construction and storage of the fleet is done on land half a mile from the river to prevent detection from magical scrying. When construction is done, the ships are put on rollers and moved to the river. The river is deep and can accommodate large seaworthy vessels, but tough to navigate for such large ships. 20% of the fleet is badly damaged or sunk it fleet is eventually moved into the Shallow Sea. Part III The Drekissin fleet is launched and immediately resieges Cawksport and cuts off supplies from Akuba. Drekissin forces move south first, retaking Arum County before moving west to Stoneport, and then north to Renkore. Troops are landed near Tulwikk and the city is sieged for the first time. The Akubian fleet makes it way back and a nasty naval battle ensues. Both sides suffer terrible losses as magic and siegecraft rain fire across the mouth of the Shallow Sea. The Akubian fleet is destroyed and the Drekissin fleet is crippled. The remainder of the war is a grind of Drekis slowly taking land and Akuba slowly giving it up. When it becomes clear that resupply of Akubian forces will not be reestablished in time, the remaining army surrenders and is sold into slavery. Aftermath Incarnum County suffered very lightly in the war but quite heavily in the end. Their capital city was changed to Outlast, the city of Darsis was given over to Ridge County as a reward for their heroic stand against the invading armies, and the spice islands were given over to Voldan. Centuries later, the effects of the war are still felt. Incarnum has become an extraordinarily violent region. Thieves have their hands chopped off, the great fighting pit of Outlast draws thousands of spectators on a daily basis, and mercenary armies all but grow on trees. They have taken for their motto “Outlast any storm”. The rest of the country eyes them with great suspicion, but relations continue. Category:Lore Category:Wars